Trading Sidekicks: Ratchet and ClankJak n Daxter
by Super Saiyan Buu
Summary: Ever watch that show Trading Spouses? Sucks, huh? Well, I may have something better. Trading Sidekicks. Jak gets Clank and Ratchet gets Daxter. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you four ready?" the announcer said.

"Ready for what?" Jak asked.

"Come on, you don't know?" the announcer laughed.

"No, that's exactly why I asked, braino!" Jak muttered.

"Comments like that aren't allowed!" the announcer complained.

"Just tell us what this is!!!" Ratchet whined.

"You didn't say the 'p' word!" the announcer teased.

"P word?" Clank confusedly asked.

"The P word!" the announcer repeated.

"Punch?" Daxter asked.

"Noooo?" the announcer said.

"Pie?" Clank laughed.

"Noooo?" the announcer repeated.

"Please?" Jak sighed.

"Coooooorect!" the announcer yelled.

"Okay, we said 'please!' Now tell us what's going on?" Ratchet said.

"Do you know why the four of you are here?" the announcer asked.

"No?" Jak said, sounding annoyed.

"Do you know who the other people are?" the announcer asked.

"I don't," Jak said.

"Same here," Ratchet said.

"Well, allow each other to meet!" the announcer said with glee. Jak and Daxter introduced themselves to Ratchet and Clank. They all exchanged each other's names.

"Now that you've met, I'll tell you all why you're here!" the announcer shouted.

"Finally!" Ratchet whispered.

"I'll ignore that for now. Anyway...Jak and Ratchet...I have a question to ask you two...err gentlemen," the announcer said.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Are you happy with your sidekicks, so to speak? You know, friends, amigos? Daxter and Clank?" the announcer asked.

"I suppose?" Jak said.

"I second that," Ratchet said.

"Well, let's say you two had to switch sidekicks?" the announcer said. Jak and Ratchet got confused looks on their faces. "Confused? You should be. I'll make it simple. Jak, for a couple months, you take Clank over there. Ratchet, for the same amount of time, you take Daxter. We'll see how you fare! Got it?" the announcer explained.

"Umm, why do we have to do this?" Jak asked.

"No questions, now switch!" the announcer said. Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder to Ratchet's shoulder. Clank glided over to Jak.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"I suppose?" Ratchet replied.

"Then leave the building and go on with your normal lives, well, except for the fact you're switching sidekicks," the announcer said.

"I'll see you later, Ratchet," Clank said.

"Bye, dude!" Daxter said to Jak. With that, the four of them went their separate ways out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Jak and Clank)_

"So, what's your name again?" Jak asked.

"I had this really long, complicated name, but Ratchet decided to name me Clank," Clank explained.

"I can see why," Jak laughed.

"What seems to be funny?" Clank asked.

"Nothing," Jak said.

"So, Jek, what are we doing?" Clank inquired.

"First of all, it's Jak. Second of all, we're going to the Forbidden Jungle!" Jak explained.

"Forbidden, why?" Clank asked, sounding confused.

"I dunno, it's just that way," Jak explained. The two of them got in Jak's vehicle, which was only equipped for one. Clank looked confused and scared at the same time.

"Aren't there supposed to be two seats?" Clank inquired.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that," Jak told Clank.

"What?" Clank asked.

"When Daxter and I ride around, he usually sits on my shoulder. So, umm, yeah, you're going to have to sit on my shoulder," Jak explained.

"What if I should fall off?" Clank cried.

"That just means you're not meant to be here?" Jak joked.

"What???" Clank whined.

"Hey, just joking!! Geez, you don't like to joke around much, do ya? Just hold on tight!" Jak said, starting the vehicle.

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"So, what are you supposed to be?" laughed Daxter.

"I could ask you the same question?" Ratchet shot back.

"Uhhh, uhh, uh!!! I asked you first!" Daxter chuckled.

"Well, I'm asking you now!" Ratchet said.

"Ugh, you're a cranky one! Okay, so Jak and I were screwing around one day, right? We come across this BIG POOL of purple eco, right? Next thing you know, I get knocked into it, and turn into this! A freaking ottsel!!!" Daxter explained sarcastically.

"First of all, what is 'dark eco?' Second of all, what the hell is an 'ottsel?'" Ratchet asked.

"Dark eco is this nasty stuff you don't wanna touch, trust me! Well, I suppose it wouldn't do anything to your complexion, hehehe! An ottsel is a mix between an otter and weasel," Daxter said.

"Oh, yeah?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah!" Daxter shot back. All this time, Ratchet and Daxter were making their way out of the building and towards Ratchet's ship. Daxter almost fainted when he saw it. "HOLY CRAP!!! What is that thing?" Daxter yelled.

"That 'thing' is my ship!" Ratchet replied.

"I wish Jak and I had one of those. All we have is this dinky vehicle," Daxter muttered.

"Well, that's because it's Jak," Ratchet chuckled.

"What about Jak?" Daxter asked.

"What about Jak?" Ratchet mimicked.

"You better not be making fun of him! He could take you down in one second! There would be two hits in that battle! Him hitting you and you hitting the ground!" Daxter laughed.

"Yeah, maybe one day we'll see about that," Ratchet said. Ratchet opened the roof to his ship and jumped in. Daxter just stood at the side in awe. "Are you coming in?" Ratchet asked. Daxter tried to jump up, but fell back down. He tried again, but failed. He grabbed onto the side and tried to climb up the side, but it didn't work.

"Uhh, a little help here?" Daxter sighed.

"Uhh, fine!" Ratchet said, shifting over to the passenger seat. He reached his arm out to Daxter and Daxter grabbed on. Daxter was safely in the ship. Ratchet moved back to the driver's seat. "Too bad you're not Clank, you could just fly up here," Ratchet mumbled, starting the ship.

"If I were Clank, I'd be with Jak right now!" Daxter muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Jak and Clank)_

"So, tell me again, why is this jungle 'forbidden?'" Clank asked.

"It's like I told you before. I have no idea!" Jak said, but not with anger in his voice, but with laughter. "Ugh, I wonder when we're gonna be there, now that you mention Forbidden Jungle," Jak said.

"In what direction are we headed?" Clank inquired.

"Why?" Jak replied.

"Just tell me," Clank asked.

"Uh, somewhere to the north, I believe," Jak said. Clank looked north. He looked very hard. "What are you doing, little buddy?" Jak snickered.

"I'm trying to get the coordinates to there so it can make our trip much easier," Clank explained. "However, only Ratchet's ship has the capability to do so," Clank sighed.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, we should be fine," Jak assured. The two continued making their way to Forbidden Jungle.

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"So, happy man, where we headed?" Daxter muttered.

"First of all, I'm sick of your attitude. Second of all, we're going to meet somebody," Ratchet explained.

"Who is this 'somebody?'" Daxter asked.

"That's none of your business at the moment," Ratchet shot back.

"Well, hows about I make it my business, fella?" Daxter shouted.

"Do you want to be a hood ornament?" Ratchet asked.

"I'd rather not, but I'd like to see you try, buster," Daxter laughed.

"I'll do more than try!!" Ratchet yelled back.

"I'm seeing you yelling, but I'm not seeing you trying!!" Daxter shouted back.

"Boy, I could crush you with the palm of my hand!" Ratchet laughed.

"You can talk the talk, but can you...uhh...how does that saying go again?" Daxter asked.

"Walk the walk?" Ratchet replied.

"Uhh, yeah! You can walk the walk, but can you talk the talk?" Daxter yelled.

"It's the other way around, dude," Ratchet laughed.

"Oh, huh? You can talk the talk, but can you uhh...ehh screw it anyway," Daxter mumbled.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be fighting if we have to be together for two months," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Daxter agreed. The two shook hands as if they were resolving the fight. "So, you gonna tell me where we going?" Daxter inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ratchet replied. "By the way, could you download these coordinates for me?" Ratchet asked, as he handed Daxter a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Ehh, how the heck do I do this?" Daxter asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot you're not Clank. I'll do it for you once, then you can do it the next time," Ratchet said. Ratchet downloaded the coordinates to their destination and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Jak and Clank)_

"We should be at Forbidden Jungle any moment," Jak said.

"That's certainly good," Clank said.

"So what is it like being with Ratchet?" Jak asked.

"It's pretty cool, as you guys would say. At first, he was kind of angry towards me, but soon enough, we were the best of friends," Clank explained.

"Angry? Why?" Jak asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Clank sighed.

"Well, we got time, so tell me," Jak assured.

"Well, you might not know him, but there is this evil being called Captain Quark. I was occupied with meeting him. Ratchet didn't really want to. When we finally did, it was a trap, he was working with our rival. Ratchet thought I was responsible for this, so he was angry at me. Soon enough, we defeated Quark, Ratchet lightened up, and decided we needed to pursue our rival. So, we defeated him and after became the best of friends," Clank explained.

"I think I got a tumor after listening to that," Jak laughed.

"Hey!!! You're the one who asked me about it!" Clank said.

"I know! I know! I'm just trying to be funny!" Jak chuckled.

"Ratchet tries to be funny all the time," Clank said.

"You must be a really serious robot, huh?" Jak asked.

"I don't see the need to joke a lot," Clank explained.

"Why not?" Jak asked.

"I'm one of those people...err...robots who like to focus on what we're doing at the time," Clank said. "I'm not angry or anything, I just like to focus," Clank continued.

" I see what you mean," Jak said. Forbidden Jungle was now visible in the distance. "Hey, look, there it is!!!" Jak shouted with glee.

"Is that what you call 'Forbidden Jungle?'" Clank asked.

"Sure is, and we're gonna be there any minute," Jak said. Jak continued driving towards Forbidden Jungle.

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"So, what's the name of the place we're going?" Daxter inquired.

"I don't know anything about this place, someone just handed me this paper with the coordinates and that's all," Ratchet replied.

"So you don't think we could be walking into a trap?" Daxter asked.

"Why would we be walking into a trap?" Ratchet asked.

"I see it all the time. Some mysterious person gives you a mysterious piece of paper with mysterious coordinates on it and you're supposed to go to this mysterious place to meet a mysterious man, typical!" Daxter explained.

"I think we should be okay," Ratchet said.

"Are you sure???" Daxter asked.

"Uhh, yes?" Ratchet replied.

"Are you double sure???" Daxter asked.

"Yes?" Ratchet repeated.

"Are you triple sure???" Daxter asked.

"All right, that's enough!" Ratchet said. For the first time, Daxter looked around at his surroundings. He noticed the little TV Ratchet and Clank had in their ship.

"Hey!!! You guys have a TV in here?" Daxter yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, who doesn't have a TV in their vehicle these days?" Ratchet muttered.

"We don't?" Daxter whined.

"You don't?" Ratchet laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! I have to sit and listen to Jak talk about his day! I didn't know I could be watching a television!" Daxter said.

"Well, go ahead, see what's on," Ratchet said. Daxter turned on the TV. Of course, it was about video games.

"Ehh, let's watch something else," Daxter said.

"Why, this is one of my favorite programs," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, but who likes video games anyway?" Daxter asked, turning the channel as the ship continued making it's way to their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Jak and Clank)_

"Alright, we're here!" Jak said, landing his vehicle in a safe spot.

"Finally!" Clank said. Jak grabbed out his gun. Clank got a scared look on his face. "Are you going to hurt me?" Clank asked.

"No, of course not!" Jak said. "I'm just taking this out for protection, just in case we meet any enemies," Jak explained.

"Oh, I see," Clank replied. "In that case, I will help, too!" Clank said. Jak started to get a funny look on his face. "What seems to be funny?" Clank asked.

"No offense, little bot, but you're a robot, and that's it. You don't seem to have weapons, or do you?" Jak asked. Clank looked offended.

"Well, I am able to enlarge myself to large heights, and I can destroy enemies just like that," Clank explained. "However, we need some sort of power source to do that," Clank said.

"Well, it's probably not in Forbidden Jungle, or Daxter would have it destroyed by now," Jak laughed.

"Should we get going now, instead of standing here by the vehicle?" Clank asked.

"Oh, yeah, we should," Jak said. The two made their way into Forbidden Jungle. Just as they entered, a snake swooped down. Clank jumped back.

"Don't worry, I got this," Jak said. He looked like he was going to shoot the snake, but he just punched it out of the way instead. "It's as easy as that," Jak laughed.

"That thing could of eaten us both if you didn't act fast," Clank said.

"It's okay, as long as you've got me right here, nothing is going to stop us," Jak assured. Jak looked around for more enemies, but did not find them.

"So, what are we looking for?" Clank asked.

"Some ancient artifact or something of that matter," Jak explained.

"If it's ancient, why is it still around?" Clank asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Jak said.

"I can't find out ideas otherwise," Clank replied.

"Oh, I see," Jak laughed, as they continued going through Forbidden Jungle.

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"We're almost there," Ratchet said.

"Good, cuz I'm bored stiff!!" Daxter sighed.

"You say that as if it's my fault," Ratchet replied.

"Well, you could have more 'entertainment' in this ship, you know!" Daxter explained.

"The entertainment starts when you shut up!" Ratchet laughed.

"Hahaha, very funny! How bout I come over there and make you laugh about some else, or not laugh?" Daxter threatened.

"I'd like to see you try?" Ratchet snickered. Daxter jumped at Ratchet and grabbed onto his face. He started slapping him wildly. "Ahh, dude, that's enough!" Ratchet yelled.

"See, you couldn't take me, huh?" Daxter laughed, getting back in his seat.

"I'll get you eventually," Ratchet warned.

"Oh, will you?" Daxter laughed.

"Yes, I will!" Ratchet said. Ratchet looked on his radar. "Finally, we should be there any minute!" Ratchet said.

"Good, I can get away from you! Or at least have some personal space!" Daxter explained. The ship started to descend. Soon enough, it landed.

"We must be here," Ratchet said. The two got out of the ship. Who they saw waiting for them shocked them both.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"You again??? Ohh...GREAT!!!" Daxter whined. It was the announcer from the building.

"Yes, yes, it's 'me' again!" the announcer sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked.

"More importantly, how didja get here so darn fast?" Daxter continued.

"I'll explain why I'm here in a few seconds. How I got here...well...it's just plain old magic," the announcer explained.

"Plain old magic, eh? Sounds like funny business to me!" Daxter laughed.

"Hey, do you wanna be kicked out of the contest?!" the announcer yelled.

"Wouldn't harm me one bit!! I could be back with Jak and not with this square," Daxter laughed.

"Watch your mouth, you little furball!!" Ratchet shot back.

"FURBALL???!!! Who you calling furball?" Daxter replied.

"I'm calling you furball, you got a problem with that?" Ratchet asked, aiming his gun at Daxter.

"Stop it boys!!!" the announcer yelled.

"Are you gonna tell us why you're here and why you sent us here, then?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe?" the announcer snickered.

"Maybe? I think you're gonna tell us right now!" Ratchet said, aiming his gun at the announcer.

"Whoa!!! Don't think you can threaten me like you can threaten little Dax over there!" the announcer said.

"I suggest you stop screwing with us, then!" Ratchet shot back.

"Ugh! Fine!! Ruin a guy's fun, will ya?" the announcer sighed.

"Just stop stalling and tell us, idiot!" Daxter said.

"Okay, I sent you here for a couple reasons! I already informed Jak and Clank, so you need not worry. The rules have been changed. The month-long switch has been cancelled. It's only going to be a week, for budget purposes. Lastly, when you two switch partners back, you're going to have a tag-team duel!" the announcer explained.

"Tag-team duel?" Daxter laughed.

"You mean I team with him against Jak and my partner!?" Ratchet asked.

"That's right!!" the announcer assured.

"That's insane! You know Clank isn't that much of a fighter!" Ratchet said.

"Not my problem!" the announcer said, climbing into his vehicle and flying away.

"Wow, things just got a lot more interesting!" Daxter laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Jak and Clank)_

"So we're only going to do this charade for a week now?" Clank asked.

"I guess so," Jak muttered.

"Also, before we part ways, we must team together against my partner and yours?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, that's crazy!" Jak sighed.

"Ratchet gets pretty wild in battle," Clank explained.

"I bet he's nothing against me," Jak laughed.

"Huh?" Clank asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Hey! How about I take Ratchet and you take on my friend Daxter? It'd be quite a fair match, then!" Jak said.

"Is Daxter a fighter?" Clank asked.

"Not really, just crazy and kinda stupid," Jak laughed.

"I see," Clank replied.

"Well, we should get to finding that ancient artifact, don't ya think?" Jak inquired.

"I suppose we should," Clank said. The two continued venturing through Forbidden Jungle. Suddenly, a giant lurker stopped Jak and Clank in their paths. It was Klaww.

"What are you doing alive?!" Jak yelled. Klaww did not reply to Jak. However, in Klaww's hand, he had an artifact.

"Excuse me, sir, but we're going to need that!" Clank asked politely. Klaww only growled angrily at the two of them.

"I guess this means you want a fight then!" Jak yelled, pulling out his gun. Klaww stepped back and ripped a tree from the ground. He chucked it towards Jak and Clank, but the two dodged it. Klaww growled in anger. "Take this, you big oaf!!" Jak screamed, as he shot Klaww in the eye. It worked, as Klaww grabbed his eye and started whining and moaning. In doing that, he dropped the artifact. Luckily, it did not shatter.

"I'll grab the artifact!" Clank said, flying towards it. Just as Clank had it in his possession, Klaww recovered from his wound. He saw that Clank took the artifact, and simply picked Clank up with two fingers.

"Hey, let him go!!" Jak yelled.

"Help me!" Clank cried. Klaww screamed and growled, but it sounded more happy then angry.

"If that didn't take you down, maybe this will!" Jak yelled, as he shot Klaww's other eye, then shot his chest, which was the weakest part of his body. Klaww fell backward, over the high cliff, and into the water.

"Thank you for saving me!" Clank sighed.

"Anytime! Now let's get out of here before anything else happens," Jak said. The two began their way out of Forbidden Jungle.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"Where do we go now tough guy?" Daxter joked.

"Well, what that moron just told us threw a wrench in our plans," Ratchet replied. Daxter got a funny look on his face and tried to hold back from laughing. "What is so funny?" Ratchet questioned. Daxter didn't answer, but continued smiling and snickering. "Tell me what is so funny!" Ratchet yelled.

"Hehehe!! You said 'throw a wrench into our plans!' That's so funny!" Daxter squealed. Ratchet only stared in confusion.

"I don't see how that is funny?" Ratchet said.

"You said 'threw a wrench in our plans' and you're holding a wrench!!! AAAHHHhahahaha!" Daxter laughed.

"You are such an idiot!" Ratchet muttered.

"Oh, would you lighten up? You're really killing my vibe, here!" Daxter said.

"Now, let's get back in the ship!" Ratchet said, as he and Daxter got into the ship.

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Daxter asked.

"If you can not joke about it and be mature," Ratchet said.

"Ahh, fine!!! I promise I'll be 'mature,'" Daxter said.

"Alright, we're going to Planet Veldin! I have to do some 'cleaning up!'" Ratchet explained.

"Ohh! Cleaning up!!! Can I help?!?" Daxter happily asked.

"I suppose, as long as you don't screw anything up!!!" Ratchet said. "Besides, you're gonna need to train for the duel in one week," Ratchet continued.

_(Jak and Clank)_

"Ah, we're finally out of that place!!" Jak exclaimed.

"You said it!" Clank agreed.

"Now what to do with this?" Jak said.

"I'll take it!!!" a lurker said, who was standing by Jak's vehicle.

"You want this eh?" Jak laughed.

"Yes, I will take it with pleasure!!" the lurker replied.

:"Please, sir, we just want to get on with our mission," Clank said.

"Well, little robot, you'll have to get by-" the lurker said, before getting interrupted by a shot from Jak's gun. The lurker fell hard to the ground.

"That was way too easy!!" Jak yelled.

"He was too easily distracted, that's all," Clank said.

"Well, now we should get out of here!" Jak said. Jak got into the vehicle and Clank flew onto his shoulder.

"Where to next?" Clank asked.

"To Misty Island!" Jak replied.

"Is it really 'misty?'" Clank inquired.

"Do you always ask weird questions about the places we go?" Jak asked.

"Like I told you before, I cannot find out ideas otherwise," Clank explained.

"Alright then," Jak said, as he started the vehicle and headed for Misty Island.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

Ratchet's ship was making its way to Planet Veldin.

"So I wonder if this 'cleaning up' will be fun?" Daxter asked.

"It will be easy, and fun, I suppose, as long as you don't screw up!!" Ratchet replied.

"Now why do you think that will happen?" Daxter questioned.

"Well, no offense little dude, but you don't look like much of a fighter!" Ratchet said.

"Not a fighter? Are you bananas? I've killed plenty of Lurkers in my day! Many of those wusses have fallen at my feet!" Daxter bragged.

"First off, what the heck is a 'Lurker?' Second, what makes you think you're so tough if you've vanquished so many of them. I've killed many enemies in my time, many that were twice my size even!" Ratchet bragged.

"To answer your question, a Lurker can be anything from a snake actually uglier than you to a big huge monster!! And you go on about enemies being twice your size?! My enemies are like quadruple my size!!!" Daxter explained.

"A lampshade is quadruple your size!" Ratchet laughed.

"Buddy, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag!!" Daxter shot back.

"You know, you shouldn't be dissing me! I'm the one saving your butt in one week when we have that tag team duel. Plus, I'll be saving your butt when we land in Veldin momentarily," Ratchet shot back.

"Can you dish it out and not take it buddy!!" Daxter snickered.

"What did I tell you?!?" Ratchet replied.

"Geesh!! Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed or what???" Daxter moaned. The ship began to descend into Planet Veldin. It landed on the ground. "Finally, we're here!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Like I said-" Ratchet said, before being interrupted by Daxter.

"Don't screw anything up!! I heard you the first 1,000,000 times you said it!!!" Daxter mocked.

"Well, let's get started!" Ratchet said, taking out his gun.

_(Jak and Clank)_

"We should be at Misty Island any second!" Jak said.

"Why is that?" Clank inquired.

"Well, because, it is really close to Forbidden Jungle, that's why," Jak explained.

"Are there a lot of enemies there just like Forbidden Jungle? Will there be an enemy like that monster Klaww?" Clank asked.

"The enemies on Misty Island aren't as bad as they are on Forbidden Jungle, and no, there are no enemies like Klaww," Jak assured.

"That is a load off my chest," Clank said.

"You know something? You gotta stop worrying so much! I told you before nothing will happen to you," Jak said.

"I wish Ratchet thought like that," Clank sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"Ratchet tends to be reckless and not care about anything, including me sometimes," Clank explained.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me," Jak assured.

"Thank you," Clank replied. Jak and Clank were finally in Misty Island. Jak landed the vehicle in a safe spot.

"Well, we are here," Jak said.

"Maybe now we will see what that artifact is for?" Clank said.

"You sure will!" someone replied, who was waiting for them at the entrance of Misty Island.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Jak and Clank)_

"You again! How!!!" Jak yelled. It was the announcer.

"Sir, could you explain to us how you were just in Ratchet's planet, and now in Jak's?" Clank inquired.

"Pure magic!" the announcer laughed.

"Pure magic???" Jak confusedly repeated.

"Yes...pure magic! Now, let's get on to why I am here and why you are here! In your hand is an artifact, correct? Well, if you notice it looks like only one half of an artifact, correct? Well, the only way to get that other half it to find it!!!" the announcer explained. All Jak and Clank did was stare in confusion.

"Well, how the heck do we _get_ the other half of the artifact?" Jak questioned.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, my friend!" the announcer chuckled.

"Please, announcer man, tell us where the other half is!" Clank politely begged.

"Ughhh! Alright!! You can find the other half...on Planet Veldin!!" the announcer said, well rubbing his palms together.

"Planet Veldin! That is Ratchet's home! How are we going to get to it from here? It is miles and miles away!" Clank said.

"Well, let me give you a couple presents. One is a piece of advice, rather. When you find that artifact, it will give you immense power! You can thank me for that. However, it is of the upmost importance that Ratchet does not get to it first! My second present...is a ship that will get you there in no time flat! Well, maybe a day since your planets are so different, but oh well! Now go!!" the announcer said, running off.

"I guess we should get in the ship now? I don't even know how to work it though!" Jak said.

"Like this!" Clank said, opening up the top part. Jak and Clank got into the ship.

"Now how do we start the ship?" Jak asked.

"Let me handle this! It is very simple indeed! All you have to do is pick where you need to go, which is Planet Veldin, and press 'launch' and we're off!" Clank instructed, doing all of this while explaining. The ship made its way to Planet Veldin.

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"WAAAIIITTT!" Daxter shouted.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't have a weapon," Daxter said.

"And your point?" Ratchet said.

"Well, how the heck am I supposed to fight off these creatures?" Daxter asked.

"Fine! Here, take my wrench!" Ratchet said, lightly throwing it at Daxter. Daxter nearly didn't catch it, so it tapped him in the head.

"Watch where you throw that thing!" Daxter yelled.

"Help me fight!" Ratchet said. Most of the enemies were Protopets and the green slimy creatures. A bunch of Protopets charged Ratchet and Daxter. Ratchet mowed them down with his gun. "Easy as pie!" Ratchet laughed.

"I wish I had some pie!" Daxter snickered.

"Well, you may be a 'snack' for someone if you don't help me!" Ratchet said. A green slimy creature charged Daxter. Daxter jumped in the air and slammed the wrench down on it. The creature split into two smaller ones. Daxter hit them both. They both split into two smaller ones, making four little green slimes. Daxter easily stepped on them.

"No problem!" Daxter laughed.

"Well, let's not brag and keep on going," Ratchet said. They went through Veldin and destroyed many Protopets and green slimy creatures. They finally had cleared them all and were tired.

"You...call...that...a...challenge!" Daxter said between breaths.

"We may have one more!" Ratchet said, looking in front of him.

"OH CRAP!!!" Daxter said.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Jak and Clank)_

"Whoa! This thing goes pretty fast!" Jak exclaimed.

"It actually does! A lot faster than Ratchet's ship!" Clank replied.

"Hehe, really?" Jak laughed.

"What is so funny about that?" Clank asked.

"Well, you see, the first time I get a ship, its faster than Ratchet's? That's sad!" Jak explained.

"Oh well. I suppose with this speed, we should get there in _less_ than a day," Clank said.

"Yeah, maybe that announcer jerk was wrong," Jak replied.

"Do you not like him?" Clank inquired.

"Well, I wouldn't mind using him as target practice, that's for sure," Jak laughed.

"Jak, that is not very humane, you know," Clank said.

"What is with you and being all goody-good?" Jak snickered.

"It is like I told you when we first joined. I don't see the point of making jokes, especially those of maiming others," Clank explained.

"Fun life you must live," Jak muttered.

"What was that?" Clank replied.

"Oh nothing!" Jak said. As the two predicted, the ship made it to Planet Veldin in half the day. "Now how do we land this thing?" Jak asked.

"It will land itself," Clank said. The ship landed itself as soon as Clank finished his statement. "See? Aren't I smart?" Clank asked. The two got out of the ship and looked at their surroundings.

"Look familiar to you?" Jak asked.

"To me it does," Clank said.

"Well, then I should be able to find that artifact easy!" Jak said. The two began venturing through Veldin when they heard screaming and growling.

"What was that?" Clank asked.

"I don't know? Should we go check it out?" Jak replied.

"Maybe, or we should find that artifact," Clank said.

"We'll get it on the way, let's hurry and help whoever is in trouble," Jak said, as the two ran towards the sound of the fight.

_(Ratchet and Daxter)_

"We killed you!" Ratchet yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Daxter yelled in question.

"That 'thing' is Chainblade!" Ratchet said.

"RAWWWWRRRR!" Chainblade growled in anger. In Chainblade's hand was the other half of the artifact.

"What is that you're holding?" Ratchet asked.

"MMMMMM?" Chainblade growled. He looked at the artifact and teased Ratchet with it.

"I think I know what that is!" Daxter said.

"Well, how about you tell me instead of stalling!" Ratchet yelled.

"It's some artifact that if we find the other half of it will give us immense powers!" Daxter explained.

"We need to get it from his greasy palms then!" Ratchet said. Ratchet took out his gun and fired a few shots at Chainblade. They did not affect him. Daxter threw the wrench at his face. Still, no effect.

"Does anything phase this idiot?" Daxter asked.

"How about this?" Jak said, walking from behind them. He shot Chainblade in the hand, making him drop the artifact. "Now, let's get him together!" Jak said to Ratchet. The two of them shot Chainblade in the head and in the stomach. He went down hard.

"Wow! We showed him! He was nooooo challenge for us!" Daxter bragged. Jak, Ratchet, and Clank only stared at Daxter. "Jak!!! What are you doing here!" Daxter asked.

"To get the other half of an artifact," Jak explained. Ratchet saw the artifact in Jak's pocket. He looked at the artifact by Chainblade's lifeless body. So did Jak. The two of them both ran for it.


	12. Chapter 12

_(On Planet Veldin)_

Jak and Ratchet both ran for the other half of the artifact. Jak quickly dove for it. He landed hard to the ground, but his hands landed on the artifact. Just as he was about to get a good grip, Ratchet stepped on his arm.

"I believe that's mine! Also, I believe you'll have to hand over the other half!!" Ratchet yelled. Jak released his hands from the artifact on the ground and got up to his feet. Before Ratchet could grab it, Jak took out his gun.

"So, it's a fight you want, eh?" Jak laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Ratchet said.

"If you want the whole artifact, you'll have to get through me!" Jak said.

"Same goes for you!" Ratchet said, taking out his gun. The two started into each other's eyes.

"Please! Don't fight!" Clank whined.

"Ehhh, let em fight! They'll need to use that testosterone!" Daxter laughed.

"HAHAHAHAAHA!!! This could of not worked out better!" someone said, appearing from behind Daxter and Clank. It was the announcer.

"You! Again!" both Daxter and Clank said.

"Yes! It is me again!" the announcer laughed, walking towards Ratchet and Jak.

"How the hell do you get everywhere?" Jak asked.

"Oh, I shall explain everything right about...now! You see...I'm not who you think I am. I will reveal my true form in a minute. You see, I put this little "swapping" think together to get you two out of order. I also gave you, Jak, orders to get the half of the artifact on Forbidden Jungle and held you off with Klaww. You would then come to Misty Island, meeting me. I would make you come to this dump, and here we are right now. Ratchet, I told you there was someone you needed to meet. It was me. I lied about "cleaning up" Veldin. I put all these villains here, just enough time to get Jak here, and for you to get the artifact. Once you met Chainblade and could not hold him off, Jak helped, and well, here we are! You two are now weak, and I can take over!" the announcer explained.

"You are going to die!" Ratchet said.

"Oh, shoot poor me?" Announcer said, pulling a zipper from his back like it was a jacket. It was a costume. It was none other than...Crash Bandicoot!!!

"What!!!" Jak yelled.

"Yes, it is me!!!" Crash laughed.

"You...you can't talk though!" Jak stuttered.

"Voice box!" Crash laughed.

"How did you get everywhere so fast?" Ratchet asked.

"Him," Crash said, pointing to the sky. Spyro flew down to the three of them.

"What the hell!" Ratchet yelled.

"You see, I, Crash, am angry at Jak for stealing my spotlight. Spyro is angry at Ratchet for stealing his! What better way to get back than this!" Crash explained.

"What is going on here?" Daxter asked.

"Shut up furball!" Crash scoffed.

"You're calling him furball?" Jak laughed.

"No kidding," Ratchet laughed.

"You two against us two! Tag team duel!" Crash said.

"Oh its on!" Jak said.

"Let us join!" Daxter said, jumping into battle.

"I guess I will too!" Clank said, joining the three friends.

"Here...we...go!" Jak said.


	13. Chapter 13

_(On Planet Veldin)_

The battleground was set. Jak, Ratchet, Daxter, and Clank against Crash and Spyro.

"You know, it is four on two!" Jak laughed.

"Those two weaklings don't matter!" Crash laughed.

"DON'T MATTER??!! Don't matter?! What are you talking about! I should be banned for bringing these 'guns' everywhere! I will kick your butt, ya stupid bandicoot!" Daxter bragged.

"Is that correct?" Crash snickered.

"He is correct!" Ratchet replied.

"Well, instead of just standing here, we should fight!" Jak said.

"Hey, it does add dramatic effect!" Clank laughed. Crash took out his bazooka. Jak and Ratchet each took our their respective guns. Spryo began to draw his breath, ready to spew anything at the four of them.

"WAAAIIITTT! We don't have weapons!" Daxter whined.

"Don't you still have that wrench I gave you?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya, I broke it on Chainblade's head! hehehe!" Daxter explained. Ratchet sighed in anger.

"Well, just fight with your fists, Dax!" Jak said.

"You too Clank!" Ratchet added.

"Does it occur to anyone to use that artifact?" Clank asked. Crash got a scared look on his face. Daxter quickly ran to the two pieces of the artifact.

"You see, since you two can't decide who gets the artifact, it shall be me!" Daxter laughed, putting the two pieces together. An intense light glowed from the artifact. It almost blinded Daxter since he was staring right at it. It hurt the others to even look at it.

"What's going on?" Jak asked.

"It looks like it is giving off some sort of mystical power," Clank replied. A beam shot out at Daxter. It made him start growing.

"What the heck is going on?" Jak asked. The beam kept on shining on Daxter as he kept on growing. Finally, he stopped.

"HOLY CRAP!" all of the other said in unison. Daxter was at least 300 feet tall.

"Whoa!" Daxter said. His 'whoa' shook the earth. Crash and Spyro looked very scared. Spryo looked up at Crash with anger.

"Well I didn't think that would happen?! It was supposed to kill whoever used it!" Crash said.

"Now, you got two choices! I can stomp on ya or...I can pick ya up and play with ya like dolls!" Daxter laughed, again shaking the earth with his words.

"How about this? How about you two just go on with your business and leave us to ours?" Clank offered.

"That does sound like a good idea," Jak agreed.

"Uhhh, alright! We will meet again, though!" Crash scoffed, jumping on Spyro. Spyro flew up towards the sky.

"Let's hope we never see those morons again!" Ratchet laughed.

"Yeah, I hope so!" Jak said.

"What do we do with Daxter?" Clank asked.

"I'll take care of that," Jak said.

"Well, we should be on our way," Ratchet said. Clank flew up towards Ratchet and landed on his shoulders.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Jak said.

"Agreed. Maybe, one day, we can all have a real duel," Ratchet said. Jak and Ratchet shook hands. Ratchet and Clank walked away. Jak looked up at Daxter.

"What the heck am I gonna do with you?" Jak laughed.

"Oh man! I don't know!" Daxter laughed.

THE END

**DISCLAMIER- TO SAVE MYSELF FROM BEING SUED, I DON'T OWN RIGHTS TO THE JAK SERIES, THE RATCHET SERIES, THE CRASH SERIES, OR THE SPYRO SERIES. I JUST PLAY OR HAVE PLAYED ALL OF THE GREAT GAMES. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. I HOPE YOU HAD AS MUCH FUN READING IT AS I DID WRITING IT. **


End file.
